In Which Eponine Makes a Mistake and Attemps to Fix It
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: When Eponine has a little too much to drink one night at a party she makes a careless mistake that could end badly. Can she fix things and will Enjolras be able to forgive her? (rating for slight adult themes towards the end). Goes in Little Fall of Love universe.


**A Misunderstanding: EPONINE P.O.V.**

I'm not a heavy drinker. I was never able to swallow so much alcohol at one time…but tonight I just didn't even notice how much I was drinking. It was one at first, then another, and another, and then I couldn't stop. I was at a party for crying out loud! There's nothing wrong with that! And besides Enjolras was there, so I had someone to watch out for me. But I was to tipsy to notice things going on around me. Too drunk to notice the touches and flirting coming from the man next to me. Too oblivious to notice him taking me to the bed room upstairs, and too happy to know what was coming next.

** ENJOLRAS P.O.V.**

I look around the room to see that Eponine has left. It's nothing to be worried about, I mean Eponine is responsible enough. I trust her to know what's right and wrong…

"Enjolras! Enjolras! You must come quickly!" Marius comes running up to me, a frantic look on his face.

"Marius slow down. What's wrong?"

"Ep-eponine. I saw her! I saw her going up the stairs."

"I don't understand. What's so wrong with that?"

"No, Enjolras. She was with someone! Another man. He was holding her hand…" I'm speechless. It could be nothing, or it could be what I'm fearing.

"What!?" I storm off in the direction of the stairs. I don't know if Marius is following, all I can think about is Eponine with someone else…When I reach the bedroom door I can hear sounds. I slam the door open and nearly regret it.

There is Eponine lying on her back, with another man on top of her. Her dress is still on but the skirt is up high on her thighs, his hands dangerously close. When he sees the door open he jumps off her. She doesn't seem to notice he's gone but is fully aware of what is going on.

"Eponine! What the hell?!" She doesn't say anything. I rush to the bed grabbing her hand, completely ignoring the man she was with. It's not important who she was with, but that she was with someone else. I drag her out of the room and down the stairs. My grip is tight, and she begins to fight my grasp.

"Don't! Your holding too tight!" By this time we've made it outside, and to our carriage. I move her inside, getting in behind, and locking the door. The carriage begins to and she begins to cry, but I don't make any move to comfort her. I just sit there and glare at her. I don't even know if she understands why I'm upset, she looks drunk.

"Eponine! How could you? How could do something like this to me?!" She's seems to be less drunk than before. Sh doesn't respond and we continue to sit in silence, until I can't take it anymore. I feel myself begin to cry involuntarily. I place my elbows on my knees, and my face in my hands.

"I-….I'm sorry Enj-"

"You're sorry? That's it? I don't…." I trail off and feel the anger leave me. All that's left in me is sadness. I can't believe what I've just witnessed. I can never un-see it…

"I didn't….I didn't know. I was drunk Enjolras. I didn't understand what was going on until….until you came in. Please! Believe me, I'm so sorry" She puts her hand on my knee, but I brush it off. I lift my head and see her eyes pleading with mine. I can't answer, just stare at her. She takes my hand in hers, kissing my knuckles.

"Please Enjolras, believe me…"

"How can I? After what I've just seen? And what if I hadn't walked in when I did? What would you have done? I trusted you Eponine!"

"And you still can! I know, I was irresponsible. And what you saw….it should have been you and I. What just happened…I understand why you are so upset…why you won't…." She trails off and begins to cry again. Her hands slide away from mine and she hides her face. I suddenly realize how sincere she's being and feel terrible.

"Eponine…no please don't cry…I wa- I was upset…because I thought….but I know you wouldn't do that to me. Not willingly…." I take her hands and lock her fingers with mine.

" 'Ras, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh, please. It's fine. It's fi-"

"No! It's not! That should have been you with me on that bed. I should have known better…Enjolras, please….let me?" She moves her hands onto my knees. I don't understand what she's asking. Her hands move further up my leg, and I'm still confused.

"Eponine…what are you-"

"Enjolras, shhh. Let me show you." At this point we've made it back to the house. Still unsure of what she's asking I exit the carriage and allow her to take my hand. She leads me in, up the stairs, and into our own bedroom. Sh pushes me back onto the bed and jumps onto it, next to me.

"Eponi-"

"Enjolras. Please, let me. Let me show you." This is about the third time she's said this and I still have no idea what she's talking about. But still I let do, whatever she's doing. Her hands move to my chest and under my shirt. She tries to pull it off, unsuccessfully. So I sit up and do it for her. She places her hands on my skin. They feel cold and I shiver. I suddenly realize what she's doing, and it scares me. I've never done this before.

"No, Eponine….I- I don't know how." She smiles at this and continues to touch my chest. She stops for a moment to remove her dress, taking her a matter of seconds, despite the corset.

"Well, it looks like the teacher is now the student. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She kisses me and I quickly respond. I don't even notice her hands moving down my stomach until they've reached my inner thigh. I jump, when she bites my lip. The pain mixed with her gentle touch is too much to handle. I moan involuntarily into her kiss. She smiles and continues to touch me. I can't see her, but I know how beautiful she looks right now.

"Please, Enjolras." Her eyes are full of desire and need. I know exactly what she's asking. And I do it without hesitation. The heat of our bodies against one another with me inside of her is incredible. I can't handle it. How could I have lived so long and never know this pleasure?

Her breath quickens as mine does and we climax together wrapped in desire and love. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Maybe it's the feeling it brings but I'm almost positive it wouldn't have been the same if I had done it with someone else. I love Eponine, and that's what made this moment so special for me.

She lays next to me, out of breath and I understand now what she meant by "showing me." She can show me anytime now.

" 'Ponine, I would like to say that you are fully forgiven now…." She doesn't say anything, but moves closer to me so she can rest her head against my chest.

"Mmm really? And tell me Enjolras how is it that this was your first time? I mean such a handsome man like yourself. You should have had the girls lining up!" She laughs at the last part and I smile at it.

"I did, yes. I just never noticed any of them. I was always to busy with my goals, and school, and motivated by my urge to succeed. You were the first who ever struck me as being of any importance." It's the truth. I can't count the number of women and girls who have thrown themselves at me. Not that I'm trying to boast. But I was never interested in any of the ladies who were so desperate for my attention.

"I was the first? You never loved another person?" She sounds surprised.

"Do my parents count?" She laughs and plays with my fingers.

"No…not in this case. ….Enjolras, I still feel terrible about what happened."

"Look Eponine. The way I see it is that it didn't matter to you right?"

"Right…"

"So it doesn't matter to me. You made a mistake, something we all do. But life goes on, and though what I saw I may always remember, it is shaded by a much better memory." She pulls herself up the our faces are right next to one another. She smiles halfheartedly, not convinced. I kiss her, softly at first, but with growing passion.

"Okay, I get it! I get it! But honestly, I had no idea you could be such an animal." She giggles..giggles.

"Absolutely I am. Oh and Eponine, please feel free to 'teach' me aging sometime. I rather enjoy your style."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Soooo this was definitely weird for me. Not in a bad way, but different. I've never done a story like this so it was new. Well, let me know what you think of it! Remember I love reviews! So please, read and review! Thanks!

Thatoneegirl


End file.
